With developments of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), various semiconductor components and application technologies thereof in display devices have made extraordinary progress as well.
In a fabrication process of an array substrate of the TFT-LCD, in order to further improve an aperture ratio, source and drain electrodes of a TFT and data lines are generally made of a transparent metal oxide (e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO)). A cross-sectional structure of such an array substrate along a direction of data line is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a gate line 11 (including a gate electrode of the TFT) and a gate insulating layer 12 are sequentially formed on a transparent substrate 10, a data line 13 is formed on the gate insulating layer 12, the data line 13 is made of an ITO material, and the data line 13 has an etching blocking layer 14 and a transparent electrode 15 sequentially formed on the surface thereof.
In the array substrate as shown in FIG. 1, there is a relatively long overlapping region between the data line 13 and the transparent electrode 15, and thereby, in a case that power is on, a parasitic capacitance Cdc will be generated between the data line 14 and the transparent electrode 15. At the moment when a voltage signal is input to the data line 14, due to presence of the parasitic capacitance, a change of the voltage signal from high to low on the data line 14 will make the voltage of the transparent electrode 15 change correspondingly, which thereby causes a change of voltage applied on liquid crystal layer, so that flicker of display screen occurs, and meanwhile data line delay and power consumption will increase as well.